Медведь и прекрасная дева (песня)
Эта статья о песне. О серии см. статью Медведь и прекрасная дева. Медведь и прекрасная дева — популярная на Вестеросе песня. История Эту песню пели Лок и его люди по дороге обратно в Харренхол после того, как они схватили Джейме Ланнистера и Бриенну Тарт. Позже они же поют эту песню, когда насмехаются над Бриенной, которую посадили в яму с медведем, наблюдая, что будет. Также эту песню исполяли музыканты на свадьбе Эдмура Талли и Рослин Фрей. Интересные факты *Сериальную версию песни создал композитор Рамин Джавади, который написал главную музыкальную тему сериала. Ее слова отличаются от слов песни из книги. *Кавер-версия песни в исполнении группы The Hold Steady звучит во время титров серии . *The Hold Steady с радостью приняли предложение поучаствовать в создании песни для сериала. Гитарист группы Тэд Каблер знаком с Питером Динклейджем, и является огромным фанатом сериала. *Гари Лайтбоди, солист группы Snow Patrol из Северной Ирландии, сам поет песню в серии , исполняя роль солдата Болтонов. Текст песни Версия The Hold Steady A bear there was, a bear, a bear! All black and brown and covered in hair! Three boys, a goat, and a dancing bear! They danced and spun, right to the fair! Oh, sweet she was, and pure, and fair! The maid with honey up in her hair! He smelled her on the summer air! The maid with honey up in her hair! From there, to here. From here! To there! All black and brown and covered in hair! He smelled that girl on the summer air! The bear! The bear! The maiden fair! Oh, I'm a maid, and I'm pure and fair! I'll never dance with a hairy bear! I called a knight, but you're a bear! All black and brown and covered in hair! He lifted her high in the air! He sniffed and roared and he smelled her there! She kicked and wailed, the maid so fair! When he licked the honey from her hair! From there to here. From here! To there! All black and brown and covered with hair! He smelled that girl on the summer air! The bear! The bear! The maiden fair! And the bear, the bear! The maiden fair! And the bear, the bear! She sighed and she squealed and she kicked the air! Then she sang: My bear! My bear so fair! And off they went into the summer air! The bear, the bear, And the maiden fair! From there to here. From here! To there! All black and brown and covered in hair! He smelled that girl on the summer air! The bear! The bear! The maiden fair! And the bear, the bear! The maiden fair! And the bear, the bear! The maiden fair! And the bear, the bear! Книжная версия A bear there was, '' ''A bear, A BEAR! '' ''All black and brown, '' ''And covered with hair! '' ''Oh come they said, '' ''Oh come to the fair! '' ''The fair? said he, '' ''But I'm a bear! '' ''All black and brown, '' ''And covered in hair! '' ''And down the road, '' ''From here to there, '' ''From here! To there! '' ''Three boys, a goat, '' ''And a dancing bear! '' ''They danced and spun, '' ''All the way to the fair! Oh! sweet she was, '' ''And pure and fair, '' ''The maid with honey, '' ''In her hair! Her hair, '' ''The maid with honey, '' ''in her hair! '' ''The bear smelled the scent, On the summer air! '' ''The Bear! The Bear! '' ''All black and brown, '' ''And covered with hair! '' ''He smelled the scent, '' ''On the summer air, '' ''He sniffed and roared, '' ''And smelled it there! '' ''Honey on the summer air! '' ''Oh I'm a maid, '' ''And I'm pure and fair, '' ''I'll never dance, '' ''With a hairy bear, '' ''A bear! A bear! '' ''I'll never dance, '' ''With a hairy bear! '' ''The bear, the bear! '' ''Lifted her high, '' ''into the air! '' ''The bear, the bear! '' ''I called for a knight! '' ''But you're a bear! '' ''A bear! A bear, '' ''All black and brown, '' ''And cover in hair! '' ''She kicked and wailed, '' ''The maid so fair, '' ''But he licked the honey, '' ''From her hair! '' ''Her hair! Her hair! '' ''He licked the honey, '' ''From her hair! '' ''Then she sighed and squealed, And kicked the air, '' ''She sang: My bear so fair, '' ''And off they went, '' ''The bear! The bear! '' ''And the maiden fair! Книжная версия (перевод) Жил-был медведь, косолапый и бурый! Страшный, большой и с мохнатою шкурой! Однажды на ярмарку двинулся люд, Подался весь люд и медведя зовут! Прохожим, проезжим – всем любо глядеть, Как пляшут три парня, козел и медведь! Вертелись, крутились, плясали, скакали И дорогу на ярмарку так скоротали! Прекрасная дева навстречу идет, И пышные кудри ее словно мед! Тут носом задергал красавец наш бурый, Страшный, большой и с мохнатою шкурой! '' ''Ах, бедная дева, увы ей и ах! '' ''Учуял он мед у нее в волосах! Пристало ли деве подолом вертеть? '' ''Не стану плясать я с тобою, медведь! Схватил он ее и давай вертеть! Медведь, медведь, косолапый медведь! Мне грезился рыцарь, а ты косматый, Бурый, и страшный, и косолапый! Она и брыкалась, она и визжала, Но все ж от медведя не убежала. '' ''Плясал с нею бурый весь день напролет И с пышных кудрей ее слизывал мед! Кричит она: милый ты мой, косматый, '' ''Мой расчудесный медведь косолапый! '' ''На парочку эту всем любо глядеть: Прекрасная дева и бурый медведь! Категория:Песни de:Der Bär und die Jungfrau hehr (Lied) en:The Bear and the Maiden Fair (song)